The present patent application relates generally to an exhaust treatment system, and more particularly, an engine having an after-treatment system to selectively receive an exhaust stream to remove or convert emissions.
Engine may include an after-treatment system to remove certain emissions from an exhaust stream released from a plurality of cylinders of the engine. Such after-treatment systems needs to be properly sized to create reasonable pressure drop to the exhaust stream such that the space velocity is conducive for removing or converting the emissions. Generally, the cylinders of the engine are configured such that an entire exhaust stream flows through the after-treatment system necessitating a larger after-treatment system to efficiently handle the entire exhaust stream.
However, such larger after-treatment systems increase costs and occupy more space in the engine. Also, such larger after-treatment systems may not be durable and efficient as the entire exhaust stream needs be handled throughout the operation of the engine. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively handle exhaust stream and also have an improved exhaust treatment system.